nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
100m
100m 'is a recurring Olympic event that appears in the ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series. It is simplest of all events featured in the respective games as it consists of quick, oftentimes five-seconds action of sprinting across the short track to the finish line. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games The aim of the event is very straightforward - sprint as fast as possible from the starting block across the 100m strip of the track. During the "on your marks, get set" countdown, the player should charge up energy by holding the B button of the Wii Remote. Upon "Go!", let go of the B button and swing the remote down instantly - if timed perfectly, the player will get a boost. For the rest of the running, keep shaking the remote constantly as fast as possible. Alternatively, a Nunchuk can be used in combination with the remote; in this case, swing both alternately to run as quickly as you can. The event follows the same principles in the DS iteration, though with the obvious difference of controls. When charging up at the countdown, hold the stylus down on the lower screen and let go immediately upon "Go!". To get a boost, the release has to be timed perfectly - doing it too early will result in a foul, and two fouls will cause a Boo to appear and briefly block the player as punishment. Slide the lower screen as fast as possible to run quickly, and when approaching the finish line tap the lower screen when a ! indicator shows up on the upper screen to lunge across the line. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games The 100m makes a return in the next iteration of the summer Olympics, with a similar style of gameplay in the previous edition. However, this time only the Wii Remote can be used and the camera view has been shifted to behind the character, though the player can change this to the classic side view in the options. The controls are otherwise mostly the same; hold B to charge during the countdown and swing down at "Go!" for a boost, and shake the remote up and down as fast as possible during running. There are a few changes, though. Each character is equipped with a special dash, which the player can activate by pressing A. And when approaching the finish line, the player can lunge forward by pressing B. In the London Party mode, E-123 Omega serves as the boss of this event; defeating him will give a larger 4x4 sticker. The 3DS version of the ''London 2012 Olympic Games ''introduces completely different gameplay mechanics with simplified phases of gameplay in events. Therefore, the gameplay is shaken up with an emphasis on charging and final sprint phases whilst the running phase is automated. At the start, each athlete will charge up for a few seconds; hold the A button to do so. Upon "Go!" '''instantly release the A button which if timed correctly will unleash a special dash for the character. The timing of the release is critical, as it will determine the intensity of the player's special dash. After this phase the minigame fast-forwards to the final sprint, where the player has to press A quickly to lunge over the line; however, take care not to press too much or the character will become fatigued. The event is automatically introduced to the player upon playing the game for the first time or creating a new save file. It is only playable by the Hero category of characters (Mario, Sonic, Luigi and Tails). ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' The event is again retained for the third edition of the summer Olympic Games. This time, the gameplay drops the motion control gimmick from the preceding Wii games in favour of button mashing; either the GamePad or the old Wii Remote can be used. When charging up, repeatedly mash the B button to charge up energy; the blue glow around the character will turn to yellow or even red, depending on the intensity of the charge. Upon "Go!", press the A button to get going and keep mashing it constantly to run as fast as possible. Whilst running, the character will also continue to build up another charge; when the glow is red press B for a burst of special dash. If using the Wii Remote, the controls are 1 for building up energy and 2 for running, respectively. Nabbit is the guest star of this event. This 3DS port of the game ditches the simplified mechanics of the ''London 2012 Olympics ''and more closely resembles the gameplay of the mainstream console. The event consists of the usual routine of charging at the beginning, which is carried out by holding B. Upon "Go!" the player needs to repeatedly mash A; when 'MAX' appears on screen, press X for a super dash. Whilst the event isn't restricted to just four characters like the ''London 2012 Olympics ''was for the handheld port, the event in this game can still only be played by a selected group of characters, which include: Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games events Category:Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games events Category:Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games events